


Fire from Ice

by sword_in_the_darkness



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sword_in_the_darkness/pseuds/sword_in_the_darkness
Summary: Jon Snow squires in Reach and loves a Northern handmaiden.





	1. A decision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shanaya91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanaya91/gifts), [gameofthronesfreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gameofthronesfreak/gifts), [Souless_Heartless_Page1991](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souless_Heartless_Page1991/gifts), [Ironcladsphinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcladsphinx/gifts), [Mazzeroo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazzeroo/gifts).



Olenna Tyrell watched her son pacing in the room .her grandson Loras had the same expression as her son Mace. Garlan , Willas and Margeary were silent but thoughtful .Standing behind Margeary was her handmaiden Mira Forrester .Mira was a clever girl, one who Olenna enjoyed conversing with. She had sense and she was learning the game simply from observing Margeary ,Willas and Olenna. She remembered that Mira was also from the North.

"It is an insult. Who does Ned Stark think he is ?Asking if his bastard could be Garlan's squire. " Mace yelled angrily .

Olenna rose up.She gestured for everyone but Willas ,Mace ,Garlan to exit the room.  
She spoke sharply " Mace, who is Ned Stark .? Who is his wife .Where was he fostered.? Who is his close friend.?"

Mace opened his mouth but Olenna cut him."He is lord of the North.The largest of the kingdoms .His wife is from the Riverlands, daughter of Hoster Tully Lord Paramount of the Riverlands .He was fostered in the Vale,where he is respected and loved. King Robert Baratheon is his best friend.His ward is Theon Greyjoy ,heir of the Iron Islands.More than half  
the Realm respect and love him , you remember when the mad king killed his brother and father and called for Ned Stark's head .? A dynasty of dragonlords was destroyed and the survivors fled in exile in response. He is an honorable man who does not uses his power, even if he is one of the most powerful men in Westeros . By all reports he loves his bastard , and now gives us an offer of friendship by squiring the boy. It gives us a future opportunity of marriage between our families or trade agreement , giving us a closer link to the crown and a powerful alliance.Now is the offer an insult ?"  
Mace Tyrell gaped at his mother. He spoke "I will accept his offer."  
Olenna dismissed him.Turning to his grandsons "Garlan ,you will be kind to the boy.Teach him well .Loras is leaving to be with Renly so you will gain a sparring partner. Willas see that your dumb father does not make a fool of himself in front of the boy.We need the boy to deliver a good report to his father.He has two daughters .His heir is a possiblity for Margeary. now ,go and prepare for his arrival "

XOXOXOXOX  
Ned Stark watched his sons sparring in the yard. Robb used his strength and was wasting his energy trying to end the spar while Jon was fighting smartly. His skill and instincts made him wait for the perfect opportunity .With a feint he disarmed Robb to the silent pride of Ned Stark.A curse made Ned Stark look behind him .His wife Catelyn gazed at the yard with a scowl on her face .He knew his wife wanted Jon to leave Winterfell. Ned had made a promise years ago ,but felt broken when a few days back Jon asked permission to leave for the Wall.

Ned had plans to gift Jon the Lordship of Moat Cailin . He had already started work to repair the present ruins and in a couple of years the castle would be habitable .To stop Catelyn's rants and give Jon a chance to explore new places,Ned had written letters to various houses looking for someone to squire Jon.A response from Highgarden was worrying Ned. Mace Tyrell offered Jon to be a squire to his son Ser Garlan. Ned had heard Garlan was one of the best swordsmen in the Reach and was good natured. But he knew the queen of thorns ,Mace Tyrell's mother would already be thinking of possible advantages to her family. He decided to tell Jon about the offer and if Jon accepted it,he would do the same.

Jon Snow was tired after training in the yard. Robb was going to visit the market with Theon .Jon refused to go with them,instead he said he wanted to go and pray in the godswood .Jon had just seated himself on a stone near the weirwood when a pair of skinny arms embraced him from behind. Jon smiled and turned.He came face to face with his little sister Arya. He loved her the most among his siblings. She babbled on about stupid girls and sewing lessons and after her monologue was over ,Jon rose and picked up two practice swords from a hidden place.He gave Arya one and took the other. They practiced in secret .Arya was good ,with proper training she could be a match for Robb and Jon. She had even taught Jon to fight with his left hand when some months back, Jon's right fist was injured while helping Mikken , the smith in his forge.  
They practiced from some time and returned back to the castle. A guard appeared to be waiting .When he saw Jon , he spoke "Lord Stark would speak with you after dinner.He asked you to come to his solar." Jon nodded.A part of dreaded if his father gave him permission to take the Black .He did not really want to go the Wall. He just wanted to be away from Lady Catelyn.  
His worried continued till he found himself outside his father's solar that night.He knocked and his father's voice bid him to enter.  
"Jon, have a seat.You may not have my name,but you have my blood.I forbid you to go the Wall.I wrote to some Lords.Would you like to squire in the Reach with Ser Garlan Tyrell ,second son of Mace Tyrell the Lord of the Reach ? "  
Jon was shocked.He simply nodded.  
"Good,prepare your things .You leave in three days.Jon,don't tell anyone, when you return from the Reach I will grant you some lands and a Lordship of your own.Now go"

Jon could not believe his ears.He would be a squire to a knight and upon his return would get a lordship .He felt himself cry.  
He told Arya about it who was sad but told him to go and make her proud. Robb laughed and wished him luck.  
  
Two days later , Jon came to Arya's room. He told her to lock the door and presented her a skinny sword. Arya looked at it in wonder. Jon told her he got it made from Mikken and told her to watch the boys training in the yard,observe them and later imagine herself training with them and then practise. He promised her he would teach her properly upon his return .They hugged and promised to stay in touch.   
  
The next morning Jon said goodbye to Winterfell. His brothers wished him luck .Arya jumped into his arms. Sansa said goodbye and told him to send her letters all about the knights and the maidens.Lady Stark glared at him .Lord Stark embraced him and Jon started on his journey to the Reach.


	2. Chapter 2

Jon was worried and excited as he travelled to White Harbour.. Jory Cassel would escort Jon to Highgarden .They would take a ship to Oldtown..This was Jon's first time sailing .He felt sea sick but in very less time got accustomed to the sea. He would take with the crew .They were friendly people who told him about various places in Essos.He decided to judge the Reach himself .Before leaving ,Jon had learnt about the Tyrells.

The Tyrells were the second richest family in Westeros. They were the lords of the most fertile region in Westeros. Ser Garlan was considered an excellent swordsman as was his brother Loras. Loras was currently a squire for Lord Renly ,King Robert's youngest brother and Lord of the Stormlands.Their sister Margeary was considered to be a beauty .

Soon, the Reach became visible in the distance .Jon was finally in the Reach. Jon was amazed by the beauty of the Reach.They were welcomed by Tyrell guards in the port who were there to escort Jon to Highgarden. Highgarden looked like something from Sansa 's stories.He was amazed by the majestic castle.He was escorted to the main hall where a fat man waited along with two girls and two men. One of the girls seemed familiar, but it was clear that the other girl and the two men were siblings.

They had the same hair and same eyes .The girl was Lady Margeary Tyrell, his mind supplied him the name. She was beautiful .One of the men had a cane by his side, Willas Tyrell, the heir.He was crippled years agi in a tourney. .The other man was larger and looked like a fighter. The familiar girl looked like a Northener despite her Southern dress. She was very pretty .

The fat man spoke " Welcome Jon snow to the Reach.We hope you have a pleasant stay. I would like to introduce you to my family .First ,my daughter Margeary ,my sons Ser Willas and Ser Garlan. My daughter's handmaiden Mira Forrester .Jon was in awe of the Tyrells. .I will leave you to my children as I have other matters to attend.I wish you good luck." He left the hall. 

Lady Margeary stepped forward. " Mira will show you to your room. Welcome Jon Snow " Jon kissed her hand politely and shook hands with Willas And Garlan. Willas left with his sister after giving him a welcoming smile.   
Ser Garlan spoke."You will be tired from your journey .Rest for some time. Then meet me in the training yard. Welcome to the Reach .I look forward to spar with you ."  
Mira led the way with Jon following her."Are you Lord Forrester's daughter ,my lady."He asked politely.  
Mira give him a smile "Yes , my Lord. My mother sent me here as a handmaiden so that I could learn the Southern ways .I know you may feel awkward here ,but I am glad to have another Northener with me.Call me Mira.They are good people here ,my Lord. Here is your room .I will send a maid with food and drink .Welcome , and feel free to call me for anything you require ".She left after giving Jon a shy smile.  
Jon was really tired after the long journey .He changed his clothes and a maid arrived with food. The food was delicious and Jon soon fell asleep thinking about the shy but the beautiful Lady Mira.

After some rest Jon walked from his room .He asked a guard about the training yard and was led outside where several men were practicing. To his amazement, Ser Garlan was fighting three men at once. Jon stood in a corner and watched him .He was really good. After some time, Ser Garlan noticed him."Ah ,Jon there you are,I was waiting for you. How about we gauge your skills ?" A boy gave him a training gear and a sword "Get ready." With that Ser Garlan charged at him.

 

The next day Jon was introduced to an old woman."This is lady Olenna Tyrell. Lord Mace's mother. ."  
Jon gave her a bow .The old lady watched Jon carefully."Kiss me child,You look a lot like Ned Stark."  
Jon kissed her hand. He quickly learnt the old lady had a sharp tongue .He excused himself after some time .

Later ,lady Olenna watched him training with Garlan in the yard.Willas and Margeary stood by her side."What do you think of the boy.? "  
Willas replied first "He is talented. .I reckon with time and experience he could beat both Garlan and Loras together..He can fight with either of his hands .Garlan told me he learnt to fight with his other arm after his fighting arm was injured ."  
Olenna turned to Margeary who spoke carefully."He is courteous and polite , but his eyes have intelligence in them. "  
Olenna nodded ."That is what I thought. Make sure he likes it here .Everyone is polite to him."  
Margeary nodded"Aye Grandmother, I gave special instructions to the men. Mira talks to him sometimes "  
Olenna thought deeply."They both are from the North.They will get along. Let Mira be free to chat with him. It will allow him to be at ease. We need him to secure future ties with the North." Olenna smiled shrewdly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon gets a new fat friend .Arya is caught sparring.

Jon dodged a strike from Garlan .Two months had passed since Jon had arrived in the Reach. Two months since he was Garlan’s squire. But he felt odd. Everyone treated him as if he was a guest. Polite courtesies and sweet words from everyone.  
Only Mira would talk freely with him. Jon liked to talk with Mira. Underneath all her Southern courtesies and dresses was a Northerner. He still remembered Mira’s warning to be careful of the Tyrells and not be too much influencd by them.  
  
Jon was broken from his thoughts as Garlan made a vicious swipe at him. Jon’s skill had improved considerably. Garlan was like a challenge. He had even taught Jon jousting .Jon dodged the swipe by suddenly changing his sword arm and attacking Garlan with his left hand. Garlan was shocked but managed to parry Jon’s offense.  
Garlan stepped away and motioned for a break.They both drank water .Garlan turned to Jon.  
  
“Jon, now try to fight with two swords in tandem. You can use either of your hands to fight. Until you get comfortable , attack with your right and defend and feint with your left. Ser Arthur Dayne could also fight with two swords. You may have learnt to fight with your other hand ,but you have a natural talent for it so you should use it ,now,pick up another sword and try to use both together.”

After a brutal training session ,Jon went to the Godswood .There were no weirwoods here ,but there was peace.A breaking of a twig signaled Mira’s arrival.Soon enough,Mira herself came and smiled at him.  
“So how wa your day today.?” She asked shyly.  
“A brutal training session.My arms are aching.”  
Mira chuckled.  
Jon smiled at her and then turned serious.”Mira,can I ask you something.?”  
“Go,on.”  
Jon continued.”I came here as Garlan’s squire .But ,here I am treated as a guest. Why.?”  
Mira sighed”Jon,I am only telling you this because I am a Northener same as you. While the Tyrells are good people,but they are an ambitious lot. You were only accepted as a squire because of Lady Margeary,Willas, Lady Olenna,beware of them.They are dangerous .An alliance with house Stark means an alliance with the North,the Riverlands ,The Iron Islands ,the king,the Vale . They won’t fight with swords,they will fight with words and wit.”  
Mira continued.”I have learnt a lot from them. The manners ,kindness are weapons in their arsenal.You are a good man,Jon Snow.That is why I am warning you.Observe them.Learn from them .But never like them.They are roses ,yes ,but they hide bloody thorns underneath .Be careful.”  
The next few nights Jon thought about Mira’s thoughts.  
One day Ser Garlan was waiting for Jon.”Jon,we are going to get a new sparring partner .Randyl Tarly has written to foster to his son,Samwell with us.He will live with you.Train with you.”  
The next day Samwell Tarly arrived.Jon had heard about Randyl Tarly.A formidable battle commander and one of the greatest generals of Westeros. Samwell Tarly was completely different from what he thought of Randyl Tarly’s son. He was a fat boy.  
It quickly became apparent he had a gentle nature and did not like violence. Jon was furious when through tears,Sam confessed this was a final favour from his father. His father hoped Sam would become a ‘man’ if insulted by a bastard. Else, Sam would have to take the Black or die in a hunt.  
  
Sam while disliked violence,was a scholar. He had a good mind for war tactics and strategy. In exchange for Sam’s help in tactics ,lessons,strategy Jon started training Sam with a battle axe. Sam had strength in him under all his fat. A year later Sam became a lean and a fierce fighter with a battle axe and sufficient enough wth a sword.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
  
Arya would still attend her ’ Lady lessons’ and listen to stupid girls gossiping. But in her free time she would practice with her Needle.She would also spend time observing the guards train.Occasionally, she would slip into the yard to watch Bran ,Theon and Robb train .It was during one of those times that Arya was watching Robb and Theon train.  
  
Unknown to Arya, Ned and Catelyn Stark were watching the boys too.  
Suddenly,Theon noticed Arya,and mockingly said.”So ,Arya Underfoot is not attending her lessons.She would rather fight like a man.”  
Arya scoffed.”You are not a man.I could beat stupid boys like you in the ground.”  
At this,Robb ,Theon and some other boys in the yard burst out laughing.Ser Roderick had a smile on his face .Arya’s parents frowned.  
  
Arya was furious.”How about a spar Greyjoy.? You win,I will attend my lessons regularly for a week.”  
Greyjoy smirked,”Well,Lady Stark won’t thrash me if you attend your lessons.”  
Arya gave him a smirk in return.”I win,you will wear a dress everywhere for a week.”  
  
The yard burst out laughing while Arya and Theon took swords and got ready to spar. Catelyn Stark was about to speak when her husband stopped her.He whispered to her.”Look at Arya’s posture. She stands like someone who knows how to fight. Let us see how it goes”  
The spar had barely started in the yard when quick as a snake Arya’s sword was on Theon’s neck.  
There were gasps all around.Everone who saw the short spar were stunned.Theon grew angry and yelled .”Again”  
  
They sparred again for some time. Each time Arya’s blade would be at Theon’s throat.Theon was not able to touch her once.  
Finally ,Ned Stark himself stepped into the yard.”Young Lady,who taught you to fight.?”  
Arya’s eyes widened comically and she bowed her head down biting her lip.She looked so much like Lyanna with the sword in her hand, her dress muddy ,hair open that Ned softened immediately.He raised an eyebrow waiting for her answer.”Jon”  
There were chuckles from the older men who possibly remembered Lyanna and her sparring with her brothers.  
“Where and when did he teach you.?”asked Robb in a shocked voice.  
Arya made an innocent face and replied.”After training with you, he would teach me in the Godswood.”  
Ned had to hide a smile as he remembered Brandon being bullied by Lyanna to teach her.”Arya,you will come with me ,this instant.”  
“Is Jon in trouble ?He taught me only so that I can defend myself .I made him teach me.” She spoke biting back tears.  
Ned was touched that Arya loved Jon so much. She was a real wolf who would always protect her pack.  
  
Arya was made to promise to not touch swords again without supervision.As punishment,she would have dancing lessons. She made a face when she remembered some Syrio Forel was coming to teach her Braavosi Dancing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon earns a knighthood :)

“You win again ,Jon Snow.”  
Garlan shook hands with Jon after a brutal spar .Jon was now an excellent fighter. He could beat both Garlan and Sam together. From the corner of his eye, he spotted Mira gazing at him with a fond smile on her face. His mind went back to the events of the past month.  
  
Jon ,Garlan,Sam ,Margeary and Mira had gone on a trip to visit Oldtown .It was a beautiful place. Sam knew a lot about it and explained to Jon about the city.They also visited the Citadel. They had gone on a ship to the sea where they were ambushed by two pirate ships.  
  
Jon,Garlan ,Sam fought along with the crew when they found that Mira and Margeary had been abducted .The three cut through the pirates and spotted the girls being taken to the ship.  
  
Margeary was unconscious while Mira was struggling against her captors. When one of the men hit Mira so hard that she bled from her lip and fainted, Jon was enraged. Jon personally killed the abductors while Garlan carried his sister back and Sam attended Mira.  
  
Later,it was found that the pirates were actually Ironborn. Jon got a reward when they realized one of the pirates had a Valyrian steel sword. Garlan handed over the sword to Jon saying he had earned it.  
  
When they returned to Highgarden Margeary was fussed over by her family.Jon was praised by everyone.Jon would then take care of Mira himself.Then two days later,Mira came to his chambers.  
  
Before Jon could say anything,she pressed her lips to his. Two days later ,she asked him to marry her,Jon was shocked but when when he said that he was a bastard. Mira put a finger to his lips.  
  
“You were the one who protected me from those men. You were the one who took care of me .I don’t care if you are a bastard .I only know that you are a good and honorable man, Jon Snow.I would remain unmarried rather than be married to someone who is not you.”  
  
A week later Jon said yes and they spent the night in each other’s arms.  
They decided to return to the North together for the announcement and were to journey the next day.  
They had packed their belongings and were ready to depart .Sam was also coming with them as he wanted to visit the North. Mira had told Margeary about their decision who has happy for her.  
  
Mace ,Olenna,Garlan,Willas Tyrell came to the gate along with to Sam’s surprise his father Randyl Tarly.  
Garlan asked Jon to kneel while Randyl asked Sam to do the same. When they both rose up, they were Ser Jon Snow , the WhiteWolf and Ser Samwell Tarly. They said goodbye and Sam, Jon and Mira started on their journey back to the North.

  


Later Margeary Tyrell went to meet her grandmother in the gardens.She asked her of their future plans.Olenna smiled ”The bastard is a good and honorable man. Men like that cannot be found easily. I will begin talks with Ned Stark for your betrothal to his heir ,Robb. If he is half the man Jon Snow is,you will have a deserving husband. It is really a pity ,if this Jon Snow was a trueborn Lord I would have instantly married you and him.We get a powerful alliance .There are queens without crowns.”  
  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
Ned Stark was feeling very happy. He had received the raven about Jon being knighted and his return to Winterfell. Moat Cailin was now fit for a lord and soon Jon would be given a lordship.Olenna Tyrell had also written of his fight against the Ironborn and Mira Forrester and Jon Snow.While Ned was a bit worried about them,but he truly wanted Jon to have a chance to live a good life.  
  
Arya was ecstatic when he told her of Jon’s return.She was now better behaved and attended her lessons.Syrio Forel had turned Arya into a skilled fighter.  
Olenna Tyrell had also written for Robb’s hand for her granddaughter Margeary. He would have to ask Jon his opinion on the matter. A marriage alliance with the Reach had many advantages .The Tyrells would similarly benefit from the marriage. He remembered Mira Forrester had served Margeary as a handmaiden. She could tell a lot about the Tyrells and specifically Margeary .  
  
Ned had also written a letter to Lord Gregor Forrester telling him about Jon and Mira inviting him to Winterfell .Lord Forrester had replied that Mira had already written to him. Jon had won Mira’s heart and if Mira was happy ,then her father had no objections. A son of Ned Stark would certainly be a good and honorable man.Gregor had asked permission to grant Jon some lands .Ned had replied that he had already made plans for Jon.  
  
It would also strengthen the relations with the Northern houses and the news of Jon’s victory had reached the North.Jon was praised all over the North. Catelyn would scowl whenever that would happen and it happened frequently.Jon would be away from Catelyn and be happy. .Ashara would have been so happy  
Ned went to his duties with a smile on his face.


	5. Reunions and memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion of the Starks.A princess and a prince remember the past.

Arya was so excited. Her father had told her that Jon was returning home. She was going to see her brother after such a long time. She knew her mother was not pleased with the news but she did not care.She longed to tell Jon everything.  
  
How father had caught her sparring .She still grinned as a delightful memory came into her mind. Poor Theon was still teased by her brothers and nearly everyone since the time he wore a dress for an entire week. It was so funny..!!  
  
Arya got off the hook quite easily. She had sulked at first when father told her she would have to attend dancing lessons. Sansa and Jeyne laughed at her plight. Septa Mordane was smug .But when she had her first lesson, she was dying to have more lessons. Her dancing master was actually Syrio Forel ,former first Sword to the Sealord of Braavos and was hired by her father to teach her Braavosi water dancing ,which was a form of sword fighting.The technique focused on speed and balance , and was perfectly suited to her.  
  
Her father had obviously planned that for her. So, she had started attending her lady lessons in gratitude to her father. Well,Syrio had told her the advantages of using grace and courtesy to disarm her opponents without a battle. Be like a viper, appear harmless but hide your deadly nature behind the poise.  
  
Arya’s mind went to her siblings. Stupid Sansa was impatient not at the prospect of meeting Jon again, but at possible stories about knights and stupid girls. Bran ,Rickon and Robb were just as impatient as Arya to meet Jon again. Even their father was eager to meet Jon. Arya had found that father planned to give Jon Moat Cailin . She had discovered that while chasing cats one day.  
  
Suddenly, Bran’s excited voice took her attention outside. She got a jolt when she realized what Bran was saying.”Riders approaching, Jon is coming.”  
  
She ran so fast to welcome Jon that she nearly knocked a poor maid to the ground. Apologizing hurriedly, she dashed to the yard. Her father, Bran, Robb, Rickon were already there. Theon had gone go to a brothel and mother did not care to welcome Jon.Sansa was somewhere gossiping with her idiot friends.  
  
Out of breath as a result of running so fast Arya arrived by father’s side just as three riders entered the yard. Arya instantly recognized Jon but his companions were unknown. One was a big man, a bit fat but looked strong and one was a girl who seemed Northern. She couldn’t wait and jumped into Jon’s arms as soon as he dismounted and hugged him tightly. Jon smiled and returned the embrace similarly. He let her down and kissed her forehead. Their siblings attacked Jon instantly and all her brothers shared an embrace. Father embraced Jon next.  
  
Jon straightened and introduced his companions. Ser Samwell Tarly and to everyone’s shock Jon’s betrothed lady Mira Forrester. Everyone congratulated Jon and shared pleasantries with Ser Samwell and Mira.  
  
Arya was still shocked but trusted Jon and his choice. They all got another shock when it was revealed Jon was a knight.In the evening ,a small feast occurred.Sansa followed them eager for the stories and was just as amazed as Arya when Samwell or as he liked to be called Sam gave them the details of their adventures and told them about their fight against the Ironborn pirates.  
  
Mother stayed silent but had a scowl on her face. She had welcomed Mira and Sam stiffly while ignoring Jon. Her scowl deepened when father rose and announced Jon’s wedding to take place a week later .Mira’s father Lord Gregor Forrester would arrive by that time. Then as a wedding gift, he named Jon the Lord of Moat Cailin. Further, Jon would be from now be known as Lord Jon Stark.  
  
Arya knew about the gift but her heart leaped at the look of joy and gratitude on Jon’s face .She knew Jon’s eyes were glazed .She quickly realized Mira was good for her brother as Mira discreetly squeezed Jon’s arm and silently gave him her support.  
  
After the end of the feast ,the siblings plus Mira and Sam with Sansa’s absence retreated to a room where another of Jon’s gift was waiting. Robb explained to Jon how they found a litter of direwolf pups  
  
One for each of the Stark children, Jon teared up when they presented him his pup who he named Ghost. Ghost immediately warmed to Jon,Mira ,Sam and licked all three’s faces sending everyone into giggles. Everyone then introduced their respective pups.  
  
Sansa’s was named Lady, Arya’s Nymeria, Robb’s GreyWind ,Bran’s Summer and Rickon’s Shaggydog. Jon then showed them his Valyrian steel sword ‘Winterclaw’ which he got from one of the pirates. Arya then told everyone the truth of her dancing lessons. Bran was jealous , Rickon too young to understand while Jon smirked proudly while the rest were shocked.She told them the story of her spar.They all laughed at Theon’s dress week .  
  
They all talked late into the night but when Bran and Rickon were yawning and Arya herself felt sleepy ,they all bid goodnight and went to their rooms. Mira would sleep in Arya’s room, while Sam would share Robb’s room as he was a highborn noble, no doubt by mother’s sleeping arrangements.  
  
Arya did not realize how sleepy she actually was and Jon carried her to her bed.He gently put her in the bed and softly kissed her forehead .He gave a quick kiss to Mira and bid them both goodnight .  
  
  
  
XOXOXOXO

Meanwhile in a rich mansion of Pentos, a young girl stared into the distance as maids prepared a bath for her. Her brother had told her she was to marry some warlord so that her brother Viserys could gain an army.  
  
He needed an army to win back their throne which was stolen from them years ago by traitors and they also killed their family.Her mother, father, brother, goodsister and even her niece and nephew.  
  
  
  
XOXOXO  
  
A prince was returning with his paramour from a brothel when he saw a young girl about 4-5 years of age scurrying off to her home. She saw them and her eyes widened. She attempted to curtsy.  
  
The prince was reminded of his niece, who was brutally murdered years ago along with her mother and brother. All of that because his sister and goodbrother fell for a Northern girl. They both had married her in a secret ceremony. But somehow everyone got the idea his goodbrother had kidnapped the girl. Then the mad king had killed the girl’s father and brother. The younger brother rebelled with some lords as a consequence.  
  
He knew the Northern girl’s brother was a good man and had rebelled for the right reasons.He did not know the truth and just wanted to rescue his sister. He was the only one among hundreds of lords, knights who had spoken against the murders of the children and demanded justice for their deaths. But the poor, honorable man did not know how the snake pit worked. There was no justice for the children. His heart clenched at the memory. He gave the poor child some money and told her to get herself some sweets.  
  
The prince had spent years waiting for the day to get justice. He somehow knew the day was not far. Till then, he would wait like the viper he was called.

TBC :)


	6. A wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding occurs.Jon meets more of his family and gains a new title.He also learns the name of his mother.

Jon could not keep off the stupid grin from his face. He stood in the Godswood waiting for Mira to arrive. Father, Arya, Robb, Bran, Rickon, uncle Benjen ,Sam, Margeary , Garlan stood among the crowd. Many Northern lords were also attending .There were some Dornish guests as well. Members of House Dayne, lady Allyria Dayne and her betrothed Ser Beric Dondarrion Lord of Blackhaven, his squire Edric Dayne, Lord of Starfall. Margeary and Garlan arrived yesterday to attend Mira’s wedding. Jon’s grin widened when Mira came escorted by her father. She looked a vision of beauty. Make up emphasized her blue eyes, her brown hair were free. Her cheeks had a bit of blush and her lips were red and looked soft. She had a shy smile on her face. She joined Jon and they both took their vows and Mira and Jon became man and wife. Everyone applauded.  
  
They all went to the Hall where Jon joined Ned Stark with his wife by his side. They had a wonderful feast and Jon took Mira for the first dance. Jon danced with Margeary, Sansa and Arya. He also danced with Allyria Dayne.Mira danced with Robb, Garlan, Ned Stark, Benjen, her father.  
  
Soon Ned called for silence. Edric Dayne came forward with Allyria Dayne carrying a package in his hands. Jon was confused. Ned looked at Allyria who nodded and gave him an encouraging smile.  
  
Ned Stark took a deep breath.”Jon your mother wanted to give you a title respected all over Westeros. But soon after your birth she grew ill and died a few days later. I was a coward that I never told you her name.But today she will get her last wish. Edric would you do the honor.?”  
  
Edric Dayne shook his head and spoke.”Lord Stark, I am not worthy enough to pass it on. You are his father .Aunt Ashara would have wanted you to pass it on”.  
  
Ned nodded and he drew a greatsword whose blade was as pale as milkglass “I bid you to kneel Jon Of Houses Dayne and Stark. ”.  
  
Jon was shocked but he still kneeled.”Jon,you fought bravely against men who had evil intentions. You defended innocents .You have proven yourself a worthy and honorable man. It is fitting that you be given the honor on your wedding at the start of your new life .”  
  
Amidst the shock of the entire hall Ned continued “In the sights of Gods and Men,I , Eddard of house Stark thereby give you a sword and a title which has been passed through House Dayne from centuries. This sword is not passed from a Lord to his heir. Only a worthy knight of House Dayne may wield it. Since you have proven yourself worthy of wielding the sword and the title I bid you to accept this honor and rise, Ser Jon of Houses Dayne and Stark ,the new Sword of the Morning. ”  
  
He handed the sword to a shocked Jon and introduced him to his aunt Allyria and his cousin,Edric Dayne.  
  
Jon could not believe his ears.It meant his mother was Lady Ashara Dayne, one of the most beautiful women ever .He felt his eyes burning, but he vowed to wield the sword with honor.  
  
The entire hall cheered .The people were so shocked that no one even remembered to call for the bedding ceremony. In the end, Ned Stark called for the bedding and Jon escorted Mira to his chambers.  
  
  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
  
  
Lemon Warning  
  
Sitting in his chambers Jon still could not believe it. Mira looked concerned and kissing his cheek spoke softly “Jon, are you alright ?”  
  
Jon turned to his wife and nodded.”I am just a bit overwhelmed by it all. All my life I wondered about my mother and today…”

Mira cut him off with a kiss and subtly started removing his clothes. She then broke off and removed her dress. Jon forgot everything at the sight of her breasts. Mira moved closer to him and kissed him softly.  
  
He held Mira in his arms and returned the kiss with passion. When they parted both were panting .Jon moved his mouth to her breasts and started kissing and sucking them. He kissed her again and his mouth started moving down. Kissing her neck, her breasts, her stomach, he went further down and put his mouth on her special place and kissed her there. Mira moaned and held his hair. He again kissed there and started working on her .Soon enough Mira was trembling with arousal and started moaning his name .Jon kissed her again and positioned himself and gently entered her. Mira gasped and Jon kissed her softly. When Mira grew used to feeling him inside her, he increased his thrusts. They both moaned in pleasure when Jon released inside her. They kissed softly and cuddled in the bed. Jon drew the furs over them and they both fell into a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
XOXOXOXO  
  
  
  
Mira awoke in the morning with something poking her from behind. With a smile she remembered the previous night and turned to find Jon sleeping peacefully beside her. He was holding her .She examined her husband.  
  
His beautiful face, soft curls, a scar over his right eyebrow gotten when he fought the Ironborn. He was so handsome.She kissed him softly and lowered herself to take him in her mouth. Soon enough Jon moved and woke up to the glorious sight of his wife working on him. He remained still but moaned when he erupted .Mira climbed on top of him and gently kissed him.  
  
“Good morning, dear husband.”  
  
Jon grinned, ” Morning, sweet wife. I wasn’t rough with you last night was I ?”  
  
Mira shook her head.”You were perfect.I love you,Jon.”  
  
Jon smiled and kissed her .The couple came out of their room an hour later.  
  
They went to the hall to break their fast .They met a smirking Robb who spoke wickedly ”The guards outside your room were red faced even in the morning. So,the new Sword of the Morning how does it feel to be married.?”  
  
Jon grinned and hit Robb playfully. “You may get to know that soon enough.”  
  
Robb grinned while Mira blushed.”Oh,I almost forgot .Father wants to speak with you both.”  
  
Later Jon and Mira went to Lord Stark’s solar. Lord Stark was not alone. In the solar were Mira’s father, uncle Benjen , Allyria Dayne, Edric Dayne, Howland Reed, Meera Reed.  
  
Ned Stark offered them seats.  
  
He spoke ”Jon and Mira, Lord Howland and his daughter Meera were overseeing the construction of Moat Cailin. Howland will stay with you in Moat Cailin till you are able to oversee it yourself. You will be undertaking a big responsibility but I have full confidence and trust that you both will perform well. You will have to care for the people in the villages surrounding the Moat. You will get about 1500 men at arms which House Dayne, House Reed, House Forrester ,some Northern Houses and Winterfell are providing. Lady Alysanne Mormont will also travel with you .She is a skilled warrior and loyal. You can increase the number of men-at-arms as per your requirement."  
He continued " The Moat is the first line of defense of the North and you will be now take that responsibility. I also received a raven from King’s Landing. King Robert and Jon Arryn, the Hand of the King both sent their congratulations. A tourney is being organized for princess Myrcella’s nameday next month and you both are invited . Jon Arryn has got some men for your household .You will bring them with you. For now you will leave for the Moat in three days. Then after checking the castle and giving your instructions you will travel to the capital. Howland and Alysanne will run the castle in your absence.”  
  
Turning to the men,Ned spoke.”We wish to talk alone .Lady Allyria ,Lord Edric please stay, while the others please enjoy our hospitality.”  
  
The rest left the room leaving Ned, Jon, Mira, Allyria and Edric alone. Ned spoke again.”I met your mother at Harrenhal. She was a beautiful and special woman who took my heart. We loved each other. We had plans to wed but our plans were thwarted by the Rebellion. I had to marry Catelyn to secure the Riverlands forces.”  
  
“I learnt later that Ashara was with child. I still love her. Jon, I always planned for you to be a Lord. Allyria had requested for you to be fostered with her at Starfall. But ,I sent you to the Reach so that you could learn how the world worked and at the same time become a good Lord. You exceeded my expectations and proved to be worthy of your new title. You are a Stark and a Dayne as well. Know that your mother loved you .I leave you to talk with Allyria and Edric. Mira is a good woman from what I have learnt. You have each other and you have us. ”  
  
Ned Stark left the room sniffing as the conversation as hard for him.  
  
Jon was crying and he spoke to himself.”My mother loved me… My mother loved me…. My mother loved me……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terrible at intimate scenes.I did not go with R+L=J theory so the story has another popular theory.Also updates will be a bit delayed as I shifted to a new city and need time to settle.I will try for another update before Christmas but no promises.Wishing everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.


	7. A meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonspeaks with the people of Moat Cailin.

Mira held Jon’s hand as they both roamed and examined Moat Cailin. It was truly a formidable castle. Mira understood why the Andals never took the North.  
Seven of the original towers were functional now thanks to Lord Stark’s efforts. Jon’s eyes were misty as he gazed over their new home. But, there was a lot of work to be done. Mira had been taught to run a household and she knew it would require all of her ability to run the place well.  
  
Her thoughts were broken by Jon addressing Lord Reed.  
  
“How many people reside here,My Lord ?” her husband enquired.  
  
“About 1000 people have here migrated on Lord Stark’s instructions. We have now about 3000 people in the Moat itself.They include farmers, craftsmen, women, children . Some parts of the swamps around have been cleared and about four dozen villages surround it. The population is around 8000 .The soil is rich and suited for many types of crops including fruit trees as well. A lot of game is there as well in the forests. We can recruit men as guards from them. The biggest town is right in the Moat. A market is also being built. Some of my men operate boats to traverse the swamps .”  
  
Jon nodded thoughtfully and spoke again.”Are there glasshouses here?”  
  
“My Lord, glass is expensive but we have material to build three or four glasshouses .One of them is supposed to be inside the walls of the castle in order to feed you and your household.”  
  
“Bring soil from the fields and build three glasshouses inside the walls. In the event of a siege we will have enough food inside the walls itself. Build another one in the town .The profits will be taxed .Send some men with axes to the forests to bring wood for constructing more boats and buildings, tools .We need hundreds of arrow shafts and spears as well.”  
  
“Lord Reed , you have done excellent work. We will tour some more and retire to our chambers as my lady wife would be tired after the journey. I would like to speak with every person in the Moat and the surrounding area tomorrow. Please ,pass on the message and request everyone to assemble in the fields tomorrow. They will all be addressed there. For now, you may see to your affairs. We would ask your leave for now.”  
  
Howland Reed bowed and went away as Mira gazed at Jon. Mira could not hide her curiosity and asked Jon ” Why do you want to meet the people.? Also, why three glasshouses inside the walls ? ”  
  
Jon smiled “That is something I learnt from Sam. You remember the story of the siege of Storm’s End.?”  
  
Mira nodded as Jon continued ”Stannis Baratheon barely survived the siege .If the Onion Knight had not saved them ,there would all have died of starvation. The glasshouses as well as two towers will be our storehouses. We will maintain enough food to sustain the entire population for atleast two years whether against a siege or against winter itself. My father taught us that a good Lord knows the lives of his people. I intend to do the same .We will talk to them, listen to their thoughts and work with them. This is our home.”  
  
Jon then smirked and took her to their chambers. Now , dear wife, I believe as newlyweds we have to spend some time in the chambers as well. Mira giggled and allowed Jon to take her inside.

 

The next day Jon and Mira stood in front a crowd .It appeared the entire population was present to listen to what their new Lord had to say. Many had heard Jon was the Sword of the Morning and it had the crowd excited.  
  
Jon viewed the crowd and taking a deep breath spoke in a commanding voice.”We thank you for assembling here. I am Jon Stark, and my wife Lady Mira Stark.As many of you might know, I was a bastard till recently .I know the problems of the people. If we all work together ,we can prosper together. Everyone wants a roof over their head at night, food in their belly, and a future for their children. We have more than 10,000 people here. We will treat you all as our family and ask you to trust us and provide your support. The Moat is the first line of defense of the North. In a battle ,we all know the common people suffer the most. The common people are killed, abused .I want you all to be able to defend yourself. So I ask for your support in my decision. Every man, woman and child above 8 namedays will train with spears, bow and arrows, axes , atleast 5 hours a week. This we ask of you so that you would be able to defend themselves. We all have a duty to the North. We will organize archery and melee tournaments atleast once a month free for anyone to participate. Deserving people will get to join the Moat’s army.”  
  
Everyone was silent and listened to Jon as he continued” Child centers will be set up in the town as well. Every child here will learn letters and numbers in the centers .They will also be trained in crafts and arms so that in a few years we have an educated and skilled workforce .A healing center will be set up which people may visit incase of injuries or ailments. An open meeting will be held once a week in which people can list their problems and difficulties. Fields are being brought up .The peasants will work there, while their children will learn in the child centers. Everyone will get work as their ability. The women will similarly work .If someone is interested to join the guards. They will be assigned to an experienced guard somewhat like a squire of a knight and learn there. Based on their mentor’s feedback and a monthly evaluation , they will be given positions .Similarly, healers will be trained so that in a few years every village has its own healing center. It is difficult to achieve these objectives. But, if we all dedicate and put an effort we can achieve it”  
  
Jon stopped and asked the crowd ”Are you with us ? Will you allow us to expand our family?”  
  
The crowd was silent till an old man raised his hand and yelled ”Jon Stark. Aye, you are one of us.”  
  
The next moment the entire crowd roared “Jon Stark ” .There were cheers of Mira Stark and House Stark as well.  
  
Howland Reed , Alysanne Mormont ,Samwell Tarly, Mira Stark looked at Jon with admiration and respect. The same could be seen in the eyes of any who were there.  
  
Jon raised his hand and cheering stopped. He spoke again ”My wife and I have to go to King’s Landing for some time. We will be back soon. Till then, the child centers and the healing centers will be built. We ask you to help Lord Howland Reed and Lady Alysanne who will start work on our objectives. ”  
  
There were some mutterings but the crowd roared their acceptance. Jon smiled.


	8. King's landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira analyses the court.Jon jousts in the tourney.

Jon sat in his chambers in King’s Landing while his wife rested after their journey. On the way to the capital they had to deal with Walder frey at the Twins who Jon learnt was certainly a weasel. The man granted them passage to pass twice on the condition that Jon take some of his children as squires. Jon was able to work through that .Mira took a shy daughter of Walder Frey ,Roslin as her handmaiden while Jon took her brother Olyvar Frey as his squire.  
  
Jon did not notice his wife waking up until she embraced him from behind.”What are you thinking ,husband?” she asked sleepily.  
  
Jon knew his wife was very smart.  
He answered” The Twins.You saw Walder Frey and his children. They are weasels. I initially thought to somehow arrange a deal with them for free passage of our men whenever required and agreements to develop the land between the twins and the Moat. The land is fertile and if properly developed can aid both the North and the Riverlands. Both our houses earn from taxes and we could have a powerful alliance. But they are greedy. I have a feeling they could stab a guest in the back if they see a benefit in it.”  
  
Jon continued”I want the North to become powerful. The villages near the Moat are on the northern side of Westeros. The Crannogmen are excellent fighters in the swamp but otherwise they have disadvantages in size and strength. By training the residents we have a reserve force which can be used for defence. The northern kingdom ends some distance from the Twins. We station a few thousand men in these lands and we can also build a new port city. There we can maintain a harbor for a northern fleet as well as a trade port nearby.It will give us an advantage for trade with Essos .”  
  
He continued ”It will later weaken the Freys as well. It will decrease their monotony as travelers could sail North as well.”  
  
Mira stared at Jon silently and deep in thought .She spoke ”That is brilliant.Jon .You saw this city.This is the capital of Westeros ,but truthfully it is full of shit and is very overcrowded. We have about four dozen villages and vast lands near the Moat .We can accommodate thousands of people there easily. Take the poorest and helpless of the population .I am sure the king and the Hand will be alright with it.We can settle them easily .on both sides of the moat we can develop port cities.One to the west ,it will be easy to deal with the Iron Islands and the other in the east can provide a powerful harbor. We may have to talk with Lord Manderly as he could suffer from losses.”  
  
Mira continued ”But if we talk to him and work out a deal we can even get his help .Think about it two new port cities and a powerful fleet to defend the North. We keep a portion of the fleet ready and the rest could be used for trade. Once I heard Lady Olenna saying that Braavos regularly requires timber and they pay a lot for it. We can easily provide them timber for trade .It could also help us in dealing with the Iron Bank of Braavos in future.”  
  
She looked at her husband and spoke “I know that you are tired .You should have some rest. We will talk later.”Mira kissed her husband and pulled the covers over themselves.  
  
  
Soon she heard the gentle snores of her husband. Mira sat up in her bed and caressed her husband ‘s head as she began thinking about when earlier that day Mira and Jon were introduced to Cersei Lannister and her family.Ser Jaime Lannister looked at Jon curiously .Cersei and her eldest Joffrey had a sneer on their face while princess Mycella glanced shyly at Jon. The youngest prince Tommen looked at Jon awestruck.  
  
Mira also saw the imp Tyrion Lannister with them. She had heard stories about him but his eyes had intelligence in them.  
  
Petyr Baelish,the master of coin looked like a weasel with cunning eyes. Maester Pycelle looked old but Mira ‘s sharp eyes saw through his mask.  
  
Varys ,the master of whispers appeared the most dangerous. He had sharp eyes and looked at Mira and Jon with a piercing gaze.  
  
Stannis Baratheon was just as Mira imagined , a stern man. By his side was the infamous Onion knight, Ser Davos Seaworth.Renly Baratheon was a fool who was in love with this squire Margeary’s brother, Loras Tyrell.  
  
King Robert’s booming voice had welcomed both of them .He was followed by his Hand Lord Jon Arryn ,a wise man with kind but sharp eyes. Guarding him was the legendary Ser Barristan .

  


Mira was invited to the tourney grounds with Mycella.She sat with Mycella while Jon went to get ready for the jousts. Mira found that Mycella was smart and good natured. Mira realized that Joffrey and Cersei were vicious creatures.  
  
Mira soon felt her eyes drooping and crept closer to Jon who put an arm over her.  
  
  
  
XOXOXOX  
  
  
  
  
Mira was as excited as the rest of the women while watching the jousts. Jon was in the top four men remaining in the jousts. His next opponent was to be SerJaime Lannister. If Jon won ,he would face the victor of Ser Barristan and Sandor Clegane’s joust.  
  
Both men rode hard and broke lances.This continued for 12 times .At last, Jon feigned at the last moment and pushed the Kingslayer to the ground. Mira was among the loudest who cheered for Jon. The whole crowd loved Jon.  
  
Soon Ser Barristan beat the Hound and it was time for the final joust. Ser Barristan the Bold , versus Ser Jon, the Sword of the Morning.  
  
Both men rode 15 times .Jon was nearly thrown off his horse but managed to remain in his saddle. On the next turn Jon rode straight towards Ser Barristan. Just when they were about to clash ,Jon rose up a bit and hit straight through Ser Barristan’s shield and pushed him to the ground. The crowd roared Jon’s name .  
  
  
Mira could not help the grin on her face when Jon declared her his Queen of Love and Beauty. She became determined to reward Jon later in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update soon.It is a promise.I have been very busy and could not find the time to write.


	9. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

Hey everyone. It's been a while since I updated.I am sorry for that.I am trying to write a much bigger chapter than I usually post.I have written 1/3 of it.  
If you like I can post it today but the full chapter will be there in a couple of days.


	10. The Viper vs the Wolf vs the Lion vs the Bold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The melee and the end of a tourney.Jon and Mira gain allies and execute plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey.This chapter is dedicated to cxinsplokesh as well as a guest .Enjoy it.The next chapter will be a jump of a couple of years and the events will begin. Jon Arryn dies etc.

Tyrion was deeply intrigued by Jon Stark and his wife. The knight proved his martial prowess in the melee. Tyrion Lannister was a bit worried when Prince Oberyn Martell of Dorne, the Red Viper came to the capital without any previous notice to participate in the melee.  
  
The Red Viper was undoubtedly looking for Gregor Clegane in the melee but Clegane was not there as he had been recalled to Casterly Rock earlier.  
  
The melee was certain to be an amazing show of skill as it proved to be.Prince Oberyn martell,Ser Jamie Lannister,Ser Barristan the Bold , Sandor Clegane, Ser Beric Dondarion, Ser Loras Tyrell,Ser Samwell Tarly ,Ser Lyn Corbray,Thoros of Myr and Lord Jon Stark were some of the noticeable fighters there. To the shock of many women fighters were also going to participate in the melee namely the Sand Snakes,daughters of the Red Viper and a tall ,fierce looking woman from the Stormlands.  
  
Amidst the roar of the crowd,the fights began.More than a hundred warriors, were participating in it.In moments the crowd of the fighters started to reduce drastically.The big woman ,later revealed to be Brienne of Tarth beat three men at once.She was strong and her height gave her an advantage of reach. Next Tyrion saw Loras Tyrell,Obara Sand and Lyn Corbray fighting each other. Loras was a skilled swordsman of the Reach as Lyn Corbray was a fighter of the Vale. Obara Sand fought with a spear and matched the skill of the two men as she fought them off together. Tyrion was fascinated by the Sand Snake .She came close to beating them but then Lyn corbray slashed his Valyrian sword against her spear.the Valyrian steel cut through her spear and she dodged a potential deadly move. Loras took advantage of her and ambushed her from behind. It was not honorable but Loras defeated her. He was later brutually punished by Brienne of Tarth who in Tyrion’s words knocked the shit out of him..  
  
Lyn Corbray then made the mistake of engaging Jon Stark. He with a gaze of horror realized that Jon wielded a Valyrian steel sword as well as Dawn,the popular blade of house Dayne .Jon made quick work of him with a couple of fake moves and a blow to the head.  
  
Then Jon Stark engaged the Hound and Thoros of Myr who were fighting each other. Thoros had a flaming sword in his hand that caused Sandor to flinch away everytime it came near him , Thoros took advantage of it and defeated the Hound. Thoros then found himself outclassed by Jon’s superior baldes and lost. Oberyn Martell fought Ser Barristan while Jamie defeated Samwell Tarly.  
  
Samwell Tarly proved himself to be a deadly fighter as he defeated Brienne of Tarth ,Ser Beric Dondarrion and the rest of the participating Sand Snakes .He kept up with Tyrion’s brother and delivered to Jamie many potentially mortal blows.  
  
In the end Ser Barristan,Jamie,Oberyn Martell and Jon Stark were left. Then started an amazing fight.Jon Stark held his own against three of the best fighters in Westeros. Out of nowhere Oberyn struck Jamie in the back and the next instant his spear was at Jamie’s neck.Ser Barristan was a formidable opponent despite his age and matched Jon Stark’s skill but it became apparent that the old warrior had started to tire .  
  
Then Ser Barristan’s age caught up with him and Barristan the bold was then bested by Ser Jon. In the end remained the Viper and the Wolf.  
  
The two danced on the arena to the astonishment of many present while the crowd roared for them. Jon stark was a skilled fighter but lacked experience fighting against a spear .The Viper twirled his spear effortlessly and danced out of Jon ‘s reach. But the White Wolf used his swords with amazing co-ordination. The viper suffered certain mortal blows to himelf but kept on fighting the wolf. The next moment Oberyn Martell showed his combat prowess as he suddenly threw a dagger at Jon. Jon dodged the dagger and defended a blow from the Viper. Then the Viper put his spear’s blade at Jon’s throat while Jon put Dawn at the viper’s throat.  
  
King Robert then rose up and declared a tie between the two and announced both of them victors of the melee.  
  
The viper congratulated Ser jon and praised his skill. King Robert laughed loudly and praised the knight as well . Jon was a humble lad as he later accepted invitations for spars from Ser Barristan and Oberyn Martell while shyly accepting their praises.

 

A feast was held to mark the end of the tourney. Ser Jon Stark ,his wife and the Red Viper were given the seats of honor. Later, a drunk Robert began praising Jon while snidely mocking Jamie. But to the astonishment of many , Jon Stark rose up and while displaying his gratitude for Robert’s compliments praised Jamie for his skill . Jamie and many of the guests looked at him with respect. Later Brienne of Tarth requested to serve in Jon’s household. Jon accepted her request and assigned her as his wife’s sworn shield. Later , Jon requested to talk with a very shocked Sandor Clegane.  
  
Later , Jon asked Robert’s permission for Sandor Clegane to join his household as well which the king granted with a laugh. Sensing an opportunity many lords presented their children as squires but Ser Jon politely refused them .  
  
Later he also asked the Oberyn Martell to send him some instructors to teach his men spear fighting. The viper laughed and his daughter Obara Sand decided to accompany the knight back to the Moat along with some dornish instructors.

  


 

XOXOXOXO

A month later Jon was riding back to Moat Cailin with his wife and many new faces. Behind his wife rode her sworn shield ,Brienne. Obara Sand, Sandor Clegane and some men were overseeing the 7-8 thousand people who were also following Jon to the Moat. Samwell had returned to the Reach. Behind Jon was his new squire Gendry who was an apprentice blacksmith. Lord Jon Arryn had requested Jon to take Gendry with him. Gendry did not know it but he was a bastard of the king. Gendry’s half sister Mya Stone was Mira’s new handmaiden.  
  
Jon had talked with Mira and decided to use the tourney’s winnings to increase trade and also purchase glass from Essos. Thoros of Myr was willing to aid Jon with trade and had also agreed to represent Jon in Braavos for trade opportunities. Apart from that thousands of poor from the capital had begun to travel North .

  


Howland Reed had sent him ravens that approximately 20,000 new people had already migrated North and except a few hundred most of them had been settled. Agriculture had begun in full swing and two new healing centres had begun operation. Many villages had been constructed and in a few months everyone would be settled down.  
  
Alysanne Mormont wrote that they had 6000 new recruits for training. She assured them that in a few months they would be proficient guards .  
  
Jon gazed at his wife as he remembered her intelligence and diplomacy. Mira had talked with Jon Arryn and Stannis Baratheon ,the Master of Ships and brokered a deal .The Royal Fleet took thousands of people to the North.This way they completely bypassed the Twins. Walder Frey would have certainly demanded tolls from the people to cross the Twins. .  
  
Mira had also made a deal with Stannis Baratheon in which Stannis agreed to send shipments of sea food North. Sea food particularly fish was a cheap substitute for meat and could be stored safely for periods of time using salt .Further Jon Arryn ,had also decided to start trade among the various ports of the Vale and the Moat. He had sent dozens of craftsmen to teach the common people trades and ultimately increase the economy of Westeros .Mira had also leased a dozen ships and workers to build their new port towns and they had full support of the two Lords. Even Stannis Baratheon seemed impressed by her.Stannis also decided to send his most trusted man , Ser Davos Seaworth, the infamous Onion Knight to oversee the construction and guide them.  
  
Jon’s ideas were working in full swing. Jon was happy as the towers of Moat Cailin appeared in the distance.

  


XOXOXOXO

 

 

Ned Stark felt his chest bursting with pride as he read reports from Moat Cailin. Jon had acted cleverly and was populating the Neck. The Neck was vast and the North similarly had large areas which could easily become settlements. He was also training men at arms and had put in effect many profitable ideas .Jon was proving himself as an efficient lord.  
  
Ned could not believe the ravens from the capital that Jon had performed admirably in the tourney and earned praise from all over Westeros . Jon had also sent him his plans to further strengthen the North. Ned decided to go through with the plans .He had already sent ravens to Jeor Mormont ,Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch and to the some of his trusted bannerman .  
  
Jon had proposed a plan to populate the areas near the Wall. It would sustain the Wall and aid the Watch by providing them resources. Further ,he had a scheme to send a few thousand men to serve on the Wall for six months ,after which another few thousand men would take their place in rotation. The men would not be binded to the Watch by oath but would serve there and gain experience of patrolling and fighting in the North. It was a win-win situation. Ned had also given permission for new port towns to be built in the Neck. Lord Manderly would help in managing the ports and would get a portion of the taxes.  
  
Ned was similarly impressed by his good daughter. Mira was a gem .The girl was smart ,kind gentle. Howland Reed ,Alysanne Mormont, Jon Arryn and even Stannis Baratheon had praised Mira in their letters.

 


End file.
